Thoughts
by frenic
Summary: YAOI: that means no kiddies. Just a little madness coming out in me, nothing serious. Ummmm, Duo and Heero (I love that pairing!) and my first GW fic. Man that show is addictive!!! Oh yeah, maybe a TINY amount of lime flavouring, nothing serious.


Disclaimer: Boy i wish I owned these characters, but alas I don't. So don't sue me, it really isnt worth the legal costs. 

WARNING: you were warned before, this is not a fluffy fic for children, this story contains yaoi, or in simple words two blokes in a relationship. Want it even simpler... THEY'RE GAY!!! If you dont like it leave. Now the immature kids have gone, we can continue. 

Thoughts

Somewhere on the beach the last family packed their belongings away and left, the sun was far too low for any more suntan today. A few youths with nothing better to do sat on the end of the jetty swigging cheap cider and smoking sly cigrattes. The outsider in this scene was a lone adolescent boy who wandered hands-in-pockets, head down along the promenade. 

His mind was preoccupied, even the sea breeze whipping his fringe about his eyes could not stir his brain onto any other topic. For once though, the topic was not battle, well maybe slightly; but only because it was one of his battle partners that he was thinking about. His feet carried him to a set of stone steps, where he sat down a gazed at the stars. 

[It was a night like this that I first realised exactly what I was feeling.] He smiled a little, thinking of the young man who had turned his head. He didn't know what had made his comrade so attractive that night. Was it the atmosphere? The way the moonlight shone in his hair and glistened in his eyes? The body composed entirely of muscle, but without being built like a brick wall? All in all, he didn't know, and wasn't really that bothered. All he knew was all that he needed to know. He knew that he wanted this boy in every way possible. 

With all these silent musings the soldier had let his guard down, and failed to hear the footsteps that, almost silently, were approaching. A single word was all it took to bring him back to full counsciousness,  
"Duo." A statement, pure and simple. No emotion, no hidden meaning. Just his name. The voice continued after a pause that seemed to last an eternity, "I figured I would find you here. Cigarette?"  
Duo was speechless for once, but leaning forward to try and conceal the lump that had formed in his trousers so suddenly, he regained a little of his usual cool composure, glad of the darkness that hid the redness in his cheeks.  
"I thought you didn't smoke?" Duo said as cooly as he could muster, accepting a cigarette from the proffered packet. He placed it casually between his lips and pulled a lighter from his shirt pocket.   
"I dont, but you do. So I thought I'd buy you some."  
Duo's eyes opened wider in a state of shock. "Alright what have you done? No, who are you and what have you done with *my* Heero?"  
Heero blushedm the second one that night to be thankful for the cover of darkness. He wasn't sure what had caused the sudden dilation in the capillaries, that he had lost his "tough-guy" image, or that Duo had called him "my Heero". The silence stretched on for a nanosecond too long.  
"I wasn't trying to be nice," he lied, "I was just sick of hearing you whinge on and on about having no ciggies, and if you're not whinging you're biting Quatre's head off, and chewing your pens to pieces. I've even found teeth marks in the bedposts!" 

Duo shrugged a "Whatever" and sparked his lighter, moving it slowly towards the end of the whit cylinder. He sucked a little and felt the warm smoke fill his mouth, he breathed out without inhaling, and quickly took another drag, this time inhaling deeply. He removed the cigarette from his lips and twisted it around in his hand so the lit end was towards him and blew on it until the whole cross-section glowed red. Heero watched this little ritual in awe. There was something about the way that Duo pursed his lips around the filter that made him jealous of the cigarette. No! He was being stupid. Duo wasn't gay. There was no chance. 

All too soon the ritual was over, completed by flicking the butt as far as possible in no particular direction. The pair stood up and headed back to the promenade where the night clubs were opening, spewing out neon light that blotted out the stars. Outside one club, two men were kissing intimately, and Duo saw his chance to raise a subject he had wanted to for a while.   
"Uh... Heero..." he began.  
"Yes Duo?"  
Duo gulped, it was now or never. "What do you think about that couple over there?" He stuttered pointing disreetly at the two men.   
"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, what's on your mind Duo?"  
"Well, erm.... I've been wanting to say something to you for a while... I think it's important that you should know... Shit this is hard to do... but Heero, I'm gay."  


Duo's heart was pounding. Every single pulse in his body felt as though it would explode. he waited for the 'are you sure's, the 'maybe we should fight alone's, but they didn't come. All that did come was a comfortable suportive silence filled with understanding, broken only by four words, spoken ever so tenderly for the Perfect Soldier,  
"I'm here for you."  


With that Heero slipped his fingers through Duo's, and the pair walked slowly towards their hotel hand in hand, with the largest smiles that their faces had seen in a long time. 

---------- 

Ok it wasn't that good, but it was writted in 45 minutes at 12:30am after I'd got home from drinking at my mate's house. Please review anyway, I'm curious! Thankies for reading, Cat >;-)


End file.
